narutodofandomcom_de-20200213-history
Haku d. J. vs Mobito
Vorgeschichte Da Yamigakure dem Ansturm der geeinten Ninjatruppen nicht standhalten konnte, floh Yugi, anstatt sich ehrenhaft zu stellen, aus Yami und versteckte sich. Mobito, der dies jedoch mit einberechnet hatte, quittierte seinen Dienst in Konoha-Gakure, um ungestört die Wurzel des Bösen ausreißen konnte. Er fand auch schon bald eine Spur, die jedoch von Haku d. J. gelegt wurde, um Mobito in eine Falle zu locken. Kampf Als Mobito das Gebäude betritt aktivieren sich plötzlich 3 Kekkais, die ihn am flüchten hindern sollen, und Haku taucht auf. Mobito erinnert sich nun, wie lange der letzte Kampf zwischen ihnen her sein müsste, und sagt, dass er dieses Mal siegen werde, worauf er seinen Mantel auszieht und seine Uchiha Rüstung preisgebend in den Juinzustand 2 wechselt. Haku meint nur, dass er es jetzt beenden werde. Haku greift Mobito sofort mit unglaublicher Geschwindigkeit an, dieser jedoch kann mit Leichtigkeit ausweichen, worauf Haku meint, dass Mobito offensichtlich jetzt seine Schnelligkeit erreicht habe. Mobito wirft darauf mehrere Kunais auf Haku und gleich darauf einen Riesenshuriken, er wehrt den Angriff jedoch mit Senbons ab. Haku greift Mobito an und setzt dabei Hyouton Tsubame Fubuki ein. Mobito wehrt die schwalbenartigen Kristale mit Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu ab. Haku benutzt sofort Hyourou no Jutsu, Mobito kann jedoch ausweichen und konntert mit Katon Gouka Mekkyakuno Jutsu. Haku gelingt es, auszuweichen und Mobito mit Sensatsu Suishou komplett aufzuspießen, worauf er vom echten Mobito einen Tritt einstecken muss, da Haku zwar dessen Kusanagi ausweichen konnte, dafür aber seine Deckung schwächen musste. Im Flug greift er jedoch schon wieder mit Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu an, wobei Mobito sich aber durch eine beschworene Schlange schützen kann. Haku greift Mobito wieder mit Hyourou no Jutsu an, doch Mobito kann sich mittels Senei Jashu dieser Kunst entziehen und er greift Haku mit Senei Ta Jashu an. Doch Haku tötet die Schlangen, während er mit Hyouton Haryuu Mouko angreift. Mobito, der keinen Angriff von Unten erwartet, wird zunächst verschlungen, befreit sich jedoch mit Chidori Nagashi und setzt das selbe Chidori nochmals für Chidori Senbons ein, die Haku jedoch durch eine Teilverwandelung abwehrt. Dieser holt wärenddessen zum Gegenangriff aus und greift mit Hyouton: Kokuryuu Boufuusetsu an. Mobito pariet dieses Jutsu jedoch mit Chidori und beginnt sich durch den Drachen zu Haku durchzuschneiden, was Haku mit gleich zwei Hyouton Kokuryuu Boufuusetsus unterbindet. Nun stehen sich Haku und Mobito wieder Ausgangsstellung in dem völlig zerstörten Gebäude gegenüber. Haku versucht mit seinen Eisnadeln weiterhin Mobito anzugreifen, doch scheinen beide gleich stark, da Mobito die Angriffe alle abblocken kann und sein Schwert ziehend nach vorne stürmt. Als beide dann aufeinander prallen, sagt Haku zu Mobito, dass er eigentlich keine Gefühle besitzt, aber dennoch einen unglaublichen Hass auf Mobito verspürt. Haku macht einige Fingerzeichen mit einer Hand und setzt nun Sensatsu Suishou ein. Doch Mobito wehrt diese mit einem Flügel des Juins ab und kann Haku daraufhin mit Konoha Reppu treffen, nachdem sein Schwert fehlgegangen ist. Nun sagt Haku, dass er es beenden will und formt die Fingerzeichen zu Makyou Hyoushou, worauf er mit nahezu Lichtgeschwindigkeit Senbons gegen Mobito wirft, doch diese werden von Mobitos zuvor gerufenem Susanno abgewehr, welches darauf auch die Spiegel zerstört, worauf Haku sagt, dass Mobito wirklich stark sei, da diese Kunst mit Ausnahme seines Vaters noch niemand überlebt hat, was bedeuten würde, dass er jetzt ernst machen müsse, und geht in den Bijuu-Modus über. Mit einer unglaublichen Geschwindigkeit, der selbst Mobito nicht folgen kann, befindet er sich plötzlich hinter dessen Susanno und beginnt es mit einer Bijuu-Dama zu durchdringen, was ihn jedoch aufhält und Mobito die Zeit gibt ein Chidogan zu erschaffen. Durch den Aufprall der beiden Energien entsteht eine Spähre, die Mobitos Susanno mühelos vernichtet, doch Mobito hat nach der Explosion der Spähre schon einen neuen Susanno Arm erschaffen, der Haku umklammert. Haku jedoch verwandelt sich komplett ins Rokubi und setzt Hiruma ein, was den Susanno Arm verätzt und eine Befreiung ermöglicht. Befreit erschafft er ein riesigen Hyouton Kokuryuu Boufuusetsus, welcher das Susanno verschluckt und Haku Zeit gibt erneut eine Bijuu-Dama zu formen und diese auf das sich freischneidende Susanno zu feuern, welches diese jedoch mit seine Schild pariert. Diser Vorgang gibt Haku jedoch Zeit einen riesiegen Spiegel hinter Susanno zu erschaffen, um darin zu erscheinen und Mobitos Susanno mit einer riesigen Bijuu-Dama von hinten soweit zu schwächen, dass er mit einer Bijuumodus-Bijuu-Dama dieses wie Wasser durchdringen kann und Mobito in den Rücken trifft, worauf dieser in einer schwarzen Spähre vergeht. Doch wird seine Bijuu-Dama von einem Chidogan aufgehalten, was Haku wundert, da er sich sicher ist, dass er Mobito mit seiner Bijuu-Dama getroffen hat und er fragt das Rokubi, ob sie sich in einem Gen-Jutsu befinden würden, dieses verneint jedoch und verspricht jedes Gen-Jutsu sofort zu lösen. Durch den Aufprall der beiden Energien entsteht eine Spähre, die Mobitos Susanno mühelos vernichtet, doch Mobito hat nach der Explosion der Spähre schon einen neuen Susanno Arm erschaffen, der Haku umklammert. Haku jedoch verwandelt sich komplett ins Rokubi und setzt Hiruma ein, was den Susanno Arm verätzt und eine Befreiung ermöglicht. Befreit erschafft er ein riesigen Hyouton Kokuryuu Boufuusetsus, welcher das Susanno verschluckt und Haku Zeit gibt erneut eine Bijuu-Dama zu formen und diese auf das sich freischneidende Susanno zu feuern, welches diese jedoch mit seine Schild pariert. Diser Vorgang gibt Haku jedoch Zeit einen riesiegen Spiegel hinter Susanno zu erschaffen, um darin zu erscheinen und Mobitos Susanno mit einer riesigen Bijuu-Dama von hinten soweit zu schwächen, dass er mit einer Bijuumodus-Bijuu-Dama dieses wie Wasser durchdringen kann und Mobito in den Rücken trifft, worauf dieser in einer schwarzen Spähre vergeht. Haku merkt, dass er in einem Gen-Jutsu gefangen ist und bittet das Rokubi dieses sofort zu lösen, doch dieses antwortet, dass das nicht in seiner Macht stünde. Haku ist daraufhin fassungslos und sinkt auf die Knie. In der Realität steht Mobito vor dem paralyrisiertem Haku und meint das die das ultimative Gen-Jutsu sei, welches nicht nur ohne Augenkontakt funktionieren würde, sondern nur durch eine Kunst zu lösen sei, die er beherrscht. Jetzt sagt er, dass es vorbei sei und versiegelt Haku in eine Rolle, die er darauf verschluckt. Kategorie:Artikel Kategorie:Inhalt Kategorie:Alle Welten Kategorie:Ninja Kategorie:Kiri Kategorie:Konoha Kategorie:Kampf Kategorie:Yard War Kategorie:YW2 Kategorie:Böse Kategorie:Shinobi Kategorie:Jinchuriki Kategorie:Hauptkategorie